Room 42
by sellthelie
Summary: RoseTeddy: Just like all the other times before it, she was powerless to stop herself.


**Title: **Room 42  
**By: **mandy-jg  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Just like all the other times before it, she was powerless to stop herself.  
**Pairing: **Rose/Teddy  
**A/N: **For Challenge 17 at **romancingwizard**. Prompt was "Secret Rendevous Plans". Proof read by **gelsey**.

**Room 42**

The doors opened letting in another flurry of memos, and _him._ He barely spared her a glance: Rose couldn't even be sure that he had noticed her. He was talking rapidly to his assistant, who was taking notes as quick as he could. Rose couldn't take her eyes of him. She became too easily caught up in the way he talked, his expressions as he gestured for this and that reason. She cursed inwardly for allowing herself to be caught up in his presence; she was too old and too smart to become wrapped up in a foolish crush. Rose had already spent far too long thinking about it, letting it distract her from her work. She may not be behaving like some of the other witches in his presence, but she didn't think she was too far away from doing that.

Thankfully, her floor arrived. "Excuse me," she said loudly. Maneuvering herself and her armful past the others in the elevator, she caught a flash of violet as she brushed past him.

The doors were closing behind him, and she almost started to breathe again when a hand stopped the doors. "Excuse me, Ms. Weasley," _he_ said. "You dropped this." His hand was reaching out towards hers, and she could only stare at it. Long fingers wrapped around the perfect roll of parchment. "Ms. Weasley?"

Rose could see everyone standing behind him watching her impatiently. Her shaking fingers took the roll of parchment he was holding out to her. "Thank you, sir." He nodded politely, not a smile to be seen as the doors slid shut. Rose dashed down the hall to her little room that passed for an office, instantly unrolling the parchment when the door was closed behind her.

_Ms. Weasley,_

There are several files in Room 42 that are in a desperate state of neglect. As a dutiful employee, I expect you to tend to these at your earliest convenience.

T. Lupin. 

She grinned as she placed it in the bottom of her drawer; it easily slipped incognito amongst the others. Identical ribbon tied around the middle, all strictly _professional _of course. All calling her attention to some task that was in need of her immediate attention, which she gave every time. Rose quickly walked through her pressing tasks, before making her excuses to her supervisor and heading to Room 42. It used to be an old conference room, but it held little importance anymore. The cushions on the chairs were falling apart, and an inch of dust covered nearly every surface.

A voice came out of the darkness. "You took your time."

Teddy grinned at her as she lit the lantern in the middle of the table, calming herself to keep her voice steady. "Well, unlike some, I actually have work to do."

"Such attitude." He laughed lightly as she walked around the table to him. "You really shouldn't talk to your senior officials like that -- it reflects badly on oneself."

"Where are these files, _sir? _I don't have all day." Rose sighed as she reached the end of the table. He tapped the box in front of him, which she opened. "Well... I don't know what I can do with these."

"It's so very simple, Weasley," he smiled, pulling her onto his lap. "Open, pour, drink."

"Now I didn't think we could drink on Ministry premises."

"It's alright to make an exception," Teddy smiled, summoning them some glasses. "Besides, I am your superior; technically, I have ordered you to drink."

"On your lap?" She admonished half-heartedly, taking the glass from his hand. "That is hardly professional." She couldn't help but smile as he filled her glass.

"Oh, and I suppose pushing me into the copy room last week was professional?" He chuckled lightly, placing the bottle back on the table, eyes shining in the soft light.

"Don't proclaim innocence; it doesn't suit you."

"I'm hardly innocent -- some naughty witch has corrupted me. You know I used to be a fine, upstanding young man? Then she took complete advantage of me, and now I'm reduced to pulling my underlings into old, abandoned rooms."

"She sounds _truly_ horrible," Rose muttered, shaking her head.

"The worst sort of witch, but I'm helpless. I just can't seem to get rid of her."

"Do you want to, though?"

"Well, that's the thing -- I don't want to," Teddy said quietly, an uneasy smile on his lips.

She smiled, settling closer to him. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

* * *


End file.
